I've Fallen For You
by Era Of Aequora
Summary: Songfic, kind of.  Hermione/Draco, but no Harry or Ron bashing...at a ball, Draco decides that it's time to get the girl. Read it and maybe you'll enjoy it. If you have constructive criticism, say it, if you're just being icky, keep it to yourself.


Okay, I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I own the song, the song is Fall for You by Secondhand Serenade, it's really beautiful, and the first line was what made me think of a Dramione fic. As I said in the summary, constructive criticism only. (but compliments are fine, they make me smile.) Anyway, yeah.

Hermione jokingly shoved his shoulder, and he pretended to stumble, when really her light shove would never make him lose his balance. Glancing at the beautiful girl as he chuckled, Draco felt the familiar dropping of his heart as she broke his gaze to wave at some of her Gryffindor friends. Shoving the feelings he felt every day deeper inside him, he made up his mind.

There was only a month left of their final year, their make-up 7th year. As head girl and boy, the two had finally become friends, shocking most of the school. But Draco wanted more. He wanted her. He needed her. And the spring ball on Saturday would be the perfect time to make her understand his feelings.

Hermione glanced back at the mirror one final time, resisting the urge to rip off the gorgeous dress and put on something baggier, uglier. Swallowing the impulse, she stepped into her slight heels and fastened the delicate buckles at the back, brushing her gown back into place. It was a formal ball, and the girls were expected to wear actual ball gowns, and the boys to come in dress robes.

She didn't have a date. Ron had dumped her back in August… 'dumped' was a bad word for it. They reverted to their old friendship status. And since then…well, most of her time was spent with Draco and the prefects, so there wasn't much time for romanticizing. Not that she hadn't had thoughts about the head boy, but they were too good of friends to jeopardize it like she had with Ron. Besides, he could get any girl in school, so why would he want her?

Her dress was elegant and old-fashioned, but not prude-y. It was strapless and ivory, with gold detailing that trailed from the base up to her chest. Small thread detailing drew light gold vines around the stream of gold. The back tied like a corset and the skirt was full but fell like water. It was made of soft material with a bit of tulle underneath, but wasn't poufy. The torso was a bit tighter than she was used to, but didn't constrict her breathing.

Her hair was actually down but soft and wavy, not curly nor bushy. Hermione felt pretty. Walking down the staircase to the head common room, she expected to see Draco, but he had apparently already gone to the dance. Hermione swallowed her pride and started heading for the Great Hall, ignoring the couples all around her. She could go stag.

The Great Hall was stunning, and was decorated in black and light gold and silver. The floor was clear of tables, but there was a white clothed table covered in little appetizer-sized snacks. A case of water bottles stood, obviously so that it couldn't be spiked. A lot of people had already arrived, and they all gasped and complimented Hermione. Humbly smiling at their squeals, Hermione looked for Draco, Harry, or Ron. Finally catching Harry's eye, she walked as quickly as she could in her dress and hugged him and Ginny.

"You look gorgeous, Ginny!" Ginny was in a flowing silver gown, with her hair up in a silver barrette.

"Thank you! And you look amazing, Hermione!"

Smiling, Hermione left them so they could dance and walked over to the table of snacks. Ten minutes passed dully, people occasionally greeting her. They all went back to their dates, of course. Twenty minutes. Thirty. Was she the only person alone at the ball? Just as Hermione could feel the stress getting to her, her eyes pricking slightly, the band playing music stopped. They'd been playing nice songs, both from the Wizarding world and Muggle.

Headmistress McGonagall walked onto the stage in a pretty and very conservative wine red dress and spoke into the microphone. "We now have a very special performance by one of our own students. Enjoy the ball!"

Hermione peeked over the other students' heads, trying to get a better view of the stage. As a voice began to sing beautifully along with a piano background. Hermione recognized the voice, but couldn't quite place it.

_The best thing bout' tonight's that we're not fighting_

_ Could it be that we have been this way before?_

_ I know you don't think that I am trying_

_ I know you're wearing thin down to the core._

_ But hold your breath…_

A spotlight turned on, lighting up the dark stage. Hermione touched a hand to her mouth and her eyes widened. Draco was up on the stage, playing the piano and singing.

_Because tonight will be the night_

_ That I will fall for you over again_

_ Don't make me change my mind_

_ Or I won't live to see another day_

_ I swear it's true. _

_ Because a girl like you is impossible to find,_

_ You're impossible to find._

At the next verse, the band members began to play the background, drumming. Hermione watched in awe, not able to say anything even as the people all around her whispered excitedly.

_This is not what I intended_

_ I always swore to you I'd never fall apart_

_ You always thought that I was stronger_

_ I may have failed, but I have loved you from the start. _

_ Oh, but hold your breath, _

_ Because tonight will be the night _

_That I will fall for you, over again. _

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day,_

_I swear it's true. _

Guitar had also started, and as the he sang the next line, he abandoned the piano, leaving a band member to slide down the bench to replace him.

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find,_

_It's impossible_

Girls squealed as Draco stepped down the stage stairs. Each shook off their date to stare at the handsome boy dressed in a illicit tuxedo as he moved into the crowd.

_So breathe in so deep _

_Breathe me in, I'm yours to keep_

_And hold on to your words 'cause talk is cheap_

_And remember me tonight when you're asleep_

Each girl that he passed sighed in frustration that he wasn't singing to them. Hermione watched him as he walked slowly. A big distance was between them. Perhaps he couldn't see her jealous flush? Whatever girl he was singing to was the luckiest girl on the planet.

_Because tonight will be the night_

_That I will fall for you over again_

He was walking in Hermione's direction. She glanced around her. So it was one of these squealing, giggling sixth years that had his heart? Gross. His voice got quieter and sweeter.

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

He was only a little bit away from her now, and his voice was filled with longing, his eyes looking sparkly in the light. The spotlight had stalked him on his path, and it made him look perfect to the nth degree. Hermione could have sworn that he was gazing straight at _her_, but it was definitely just a trick of the light and her heart. That was what she told herself strictly. Draco's voice got louder and surer as he advanced towards his love.

_Tonight will be the night_

_That I will fall for you over again _

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

He was right in front of her. Inches from her, in fact. He smiled sweetly at Hermione, who stood like a deer trapped in headlights as his voice got softer and softer, as if he were only singing to her. The little mike on his collar broadcasted his last two lines, which never would have been heard over the squeals otherwise. Some people were jealous, most were shocked. Hermione's heart beat unhealthily fast, and she barely breathed as he stood just in front of her, caressing her cheek.

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find…_

_You're impossible to find._

And then he kissed her. His lips gently touched hers as he casually took off the little microphone and dropped it. His hand touched the small of her back, and once Hermione's utter shock wore off, her arms snaked around his neck. Students around them burst into applause and they split apart.

Hermione started crying, tears washing down her cheeks.

"What?" Draco said, panicking slightly.

"I love you." Hermione squeaked.

Pulling her body against his, hugging her, one hand at her back, the other in her hair, Draco felt a single tear run down his face. "I love you, too."


End file.
